Different methods have been developed to produce fast pyrolysis oil. In some cases, the oil may be converted to liquid fuels by upgrading with hydrogen. Biomass may also be utilized in some cases to produce the fast pyrolysis oil.
While various techniques may exist to generate liquid fuel from biomass or other carbon-oxygen-hydrogen (C—O—H) compounds or chemicals, there may still be a general need for the development of alternative techniques that may provide more direct methods for generating liquid hydrocarbon fuels or hydrocarbon chemicals from C—O—H compounds.
Furthermore, different methods have been developed to capture aerosols. These methods may include different inertial, gravitational, electrostatic, and/or diffusion techniques, for example. While various techniques may exist to capture aerosols, there may still be a general need for the development of alternative and/or improved techniques that may be utilized to capture aerosols, including hydrocarbon aerosols.